The 80's Universe
This is a WilliamWill Universe film by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will release in early 2016. Plot The Otter Family and Sophie are reading the Daily Hoohaw together and realize that Alice has ordered the 80's cartoon villains (even though she hates the 80's) to wreak havoc in their respective world. So they decide to call WilliamWill2343, Katherine, Jennifer, Darby, Rosellia, Melody and Sally to come to save the 80's Universe, but little did they know that Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop were planning a trap on them to destroy the real world. Can the WilliamWill Team defeat the villains to save the 80's cartoon universe and the real world and have it in eternal peace? List of Universes WilliamWill's team entered #Videoland (Captain N: The Game Master) (Villain: Mother Brain) #Smurf Forest (The Smurfs) (Villains: Gargamel and Azrael) #Eternia (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) (Villain: Skeletor) #Biskitt Island (The Biskitts) (Villain: King Max) #Monchia (Monchhichis) (Villains: The Grumplins of Grumplor) #Henry's House (The Littles) (Villains: Doctor Hunter and Peterson) #Realm of Dungeons and Dragons (Dungeons and Dragons) (Villains: Venger and Shadow Demon) #Ponyland (The 1980's My Little Pony Cartoon) (Villains: Hydia, Reeka and Draggle) #Green Meadow (The Get-Along Gang) (Villains: Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard) #The Flipside (Kidd Video) (Villains: Master Blaster and Copycats) #Snorkland (The Snorks) (Villains: Bigweed and Dr. Strangesnork "Seaworthy") #Mount St. Hilary (The Transformers) (Villains: Megatron and the Decepticons) #Third Earth (ThunderCats) (Villain: Mumm-Ra) #Care-a-Lot (The Care Bears) (Villains: No Heart and Beastly) #Bear Country (The Berenstain Bears) (Villains: Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed) #The Land of Wuz (The Wuzzles) (Villains: Crocosaur, Brat, and Frizard) #Dunwyn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) (Villains: Duke Sigmund Igthorn and Ogres) #Los Angeles (Jem) (Villain: Eric Raymond) #Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) (Villains: Cyril Sneer and the Pigs) #Maple Town (Maple Town) (Villain: Wilde Wolf) #New York (The Real Ghostbusters) (Villain: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) #The Neighborhood (Popples) (Villains: Putrid Popple and Pouncer Popple. Popple OCs by Sophie the Otter) #Paddlecab County (Kissyfur) (Villains: Floyd and Jolene) #South Seas Island (Ovide and the Gang) (Villains: Cy Sly and Bobo) #Breadknife Village (Adventures of the Little Koala) (Villain: The Wicked Wizard) #Grundo (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin) (Villains: Jack W. Tweed, L.B., and Quellor) #Duckburg (DuckTales) (Villain: Flintheart Glomgold) #The Sylvanian Forest (Sylvanian Families) (Villains: Packbat and Gatorpossum) #Hundred-Acre Wood (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (Villains: Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump) #Camp Candy (Camp Candy) (Villain: Xavier DeForest III) Cast *Dave as WilliamWill2343, Weather and Grubby *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Smurfette, Jelly Otter, Samus Aran, Beehonie, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Butterbear, Ashley Evergreen and Suzie Squirrel *Eric as P.C. Popple, Simon Belmont, Man-At-Arms, and Catchum Crocodile *David as Moosel and Tenderheart Bear *Princess as Katherine Koala, Darby, Palutena, Princess Lana and Bonnie Wagner *Brian as He-Man and Megaman *Kate as Party Popple *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Kissyfur, and Potato Chip Popple *Julie as Puffball Popple and Prize Popple, *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Pit, Rusty Wildwood, Bentley Raccoon, and Kevin Keene *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple and Baby Butter Otter *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, and Pancake Popple *Emma as Teela *Catherine as Pouncer Popple *Belle as *Simon as Putrid Popple and No Heart *French Fry as Gargamel *Professor as Puzzle Popple and Cy Sly *Duncan as Papa Smurf and *Wise Guy as Putter Popple, Packbat, Bert Raccoon, Skeletor, Groaner, and Crocosaur *Ivy as Rosellia, Jennifer Koala, Sally Otter, Melody and Patty Rabbit *Paul as Ernest Otter, Teddy Ruxpin, Ovide, and Bumblelion *Jennifer as Opal Otter Transcript company logos play see the words: "WilliamWill Pictures Presents" then we see, "A ParaYonder Pictures production" see the title of the film and we fade to Lake Hoohaw see Sophie and The Otter Family reading The Daily Hoohaw Ernest: "This can't be good. The 80's Cartoon universes are under attack by the order of you-know-who!" Opal: "Oh dear, you're right." Peanut: "What's even worse is that the real world could get affected, too!" Jelly: "I can't believe it!" Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" Sophie: "We must call Quintion and his friends to help us defeat the villains." Jelly: "Smart idea, Sophie!" they called their friends Peanut: "So, Quintion and co., are you ready to help us beat the bad guys?" Rosellia: "Sure, Peanut! We will give it our best! Right, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, Rosy! I'll go get my jet! calls his jet and it comes WilliamWill2343: "Get in, everyone!" team goes inside the jet and it takes to Videoland Sophie: "Woah, it feels like a video game here." Katherine: "Must be the predecessor to Wreck-It Ralph." lands safety inside the Palace of Power Jennifer: "Where are we?" Princess Lana: "You are in the Palace of Power. My name is Princess Lana." Peanut: "Oh well, nice to meet you, Princess Lana. My name is Peanut." Baby Butter: "Me Butter." Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're from PB&J Otter!" Sophie: "And I'm Sophie the Otter. We have a problem. There is a villain named Alice who has ordered all the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc in their respective world. Princess Lana: "Oh my gosh! I can assist you to stop that nasty Mother Brain from Metroid." Palutena: "That's not true." Jennifer: "Why not?" Palutena: "Because this was a trick planned by Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop who are planning an attack on the real world by using a doomsday device that can destroy whole cities. Willa Dewdrop has also been ordering the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc all along." Sophie: "We must've been mistaken. We thought it was Alice. Anyway, shall we stop Mother Brain from causing chaos?" Pit: "Sure! It's a true combat that we have to face! My wings, don't fail me now!" (Hovers upwards with his wings) Simon Belmont: WilliamWill2343: "Then, let's go!" set off to defeat Mother Brain arrival, they encounter Mother Brain Sally: "Woah, looks like a huge brain!" Kevin Keene: "That's why she is called Mother Brain." Megaman: Katherine: "So how do we stop her?" Samus Aran: "She's my enemy. So, let me explain." Darby: "Wait! Who said that?" Samus Aran: "I did, young lady." (Walks to the team) "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samus Aran, the protagonist of the Metroid games." Sophie: "I recognize you before." Peanut: "So do I." Katherine: "Now let's quickly defeat this Mother Brain." WilliamWill2343: "Like this?" (Throws his golden sword to slice Mother Brain in half) Brain is therefore defeated Katherine: "Um, probably." WilliamWill2343: "Now that's all done, who's next?"